


One Last Mystery

by xPenguinExplosion



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinExplosion/pseuds/xPenguinExplosion
Summary: Los villanos de la gran ciudad de Nueva York se encuentran de luto, uno provocado por la caída de una de las organizaciones de maleantes más grande del lugar ¿Que sucedería si alguien más intenta retomar el mando de tal organización? ¿Sera capaz nuestro dúo de protagonistas de mantener la justicia y la paz en esta gran ciudad?





	One Last Mystery

—¡Cuidado!

Sunset Shimmer corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Evitando a gran escala los obstáculos que le cortaban la velocidad en cada instante. Las balas que rozaban una que otra vez con su piel, también eran un factor para la disminución de su energía.

Sus pasos se detuvieron detrás de una pila de escombros perteneciente a la construcción donde actualmente se encontraban. Su mirada rápidamente se poso en los lugares cercanos a su ubicación, provocando que su respiración se agitara más.

—¿Donde está?

Los pasos de su rival sonaban cada vez más cerca de ella, sin embargo eso no impedía que su mirada cian continuara con su recorrido. Era como si estuviera buscando algo ¿Pero qué?

—¿Acaso la gran detective se quedo sin trucos?

El hombre detuvo su andar mientras reía con cierta ironía, con un rápido movimiento observo el ambiente que lo rodeaba para nuevamente colocar su mirada en el único objeto que lo separaba de su ansiada venganza. Con firmeza tomo el arma que sostenía en sus manos, provocando que la misma realizara un ruido al momento de ser recargada.

—¡Sal de ahí, Sunset Shimmer! ¿Que paso con toda esa arrogancia que mostraste el día que fui encerrado? ¿Es posible que la gran detective le tenga miedo a la muerte? ¿O acaso no puedes tomar la responsabilidad de tus actos?

Sunset no respondió, apoyo su espalda en la gran pila que la alejaba del hombre que ansiaba matarla a toda costa. Cerro sus ojos con el propósito de calmar a su agitado corazón. Por más dura que fuera la situación, no podía permitirse morir. Con la mente nuevamente fría se propuso a caminar, saliendo de su escondite.

—Oh, la pequeña zorra por fin se atreve a salir. Dime ¿Que pasa por tu mente en este momento? Estas a punto de morir a causa de tus ideales ¿No te parece estúpido?

—¿Estúpido? Estúpido es creer que alguien como tu podría tener la ventaja en un lugar como este —Sunset rio —Te lo mencione la vez que te encerré ¿No es así? La justicia siempre prevalece, no importa si me matas ahora. Alguien más te encerrara, por ser un asqueroso violador, un ladrón y por supuesto un asesino.

El hombre escupió de lado al escuchar la ultima frase. Con gran molestia alzo su brazo derecho lanzando un disparo al aire. Sunset sonrió, acción que provoco que el arma volviera a estar frente a ella.

—¿Porqué sonríes? —ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿No seria estúpido que ese disparo lleno de ira fuera el detonador para dar tu perdición? —el hombre dudo, provocando que ella soltara un suspiro —acabas de dar tu ubicación, cerdo asqueroso.

El hombre bajo la mirada mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes. Que idiota había sido. Su mirada fue nuevamente levantada y sin dudar ni un segundo disparo.

**Julio 01, 2019.**


End file.
